


Dragonair Studios

by IGSA101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Illness, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Porn With Plot, Pornography, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Size Shaming, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGSA101/pseuds/IGSA101
Summary: A grovyle is captured by a poacher and sold to the owner of a studio that films porn of pokémon. I'm bad at descriptions, my friend helped me edit, though I did most of the work cause he was distracted.





	1. Captured

I always wondered what it was like in those capture devices the humans have. Was it roomier on the inside, did it put you in a trance so you thought it was your den, did it really just squish you into it like my parents always told me. Well in actuality it was just, empty, nothing, just me and my thoughts. Eventually the dragging sensation I felt when I was captured came back and I was let out. I was in a house, the word for it came to my mind. It must have been what the humans call their dens, the human that captured me was to my left, and to my right was another human with a gardevoir he was looking me up and down before he turned back to the other human. The gardevoir’s eyes then lit up and one of the objects they were sitting on, a chair, slid over to me.

“Please sit down.” her voice rang in my head like wind chimes on a pleasant day, I didn’t know what wind chimes were before now, nor what they sounded like. It worried me how much information was forcing itself into my head.

The gardevoir’s trainer spoke up as I sat down. “I don’t know about this one he has obvious scars from previous battles across his face and his front, the makeup costs to cover those up will be more than he’s worth if he isn’t popular with audiences, and there’s no market for grovyle right now. So unless he’s a spectacular performer I doubt he’ll be worth it.”

“Oh he is,” my master piped up “I watched him mating a female while I was searching for new ‘actors’, he was good enough to get her off even.”

“Orgasms can be faked easily enough, even by pokémon, they aren’t dumb animals. Since you got him out, we may as well test him out, Rubi if you would.” At that the gardevoir’s eyes lit up again and I felt a familiar stirring in my genital slit. It quickly opened and my member began to grow. “No hemipenes, that’s good it makes it much easier to get good footage.” Even with the feelings of arousal beginning I could not help but pay attention to the human’s speech. “Ridges along the top and bottom, longish spines around the head, Rubi if you would.” At that statement the spines that surrounded the head of my maleness were gently moved around causing my whole dick to twitch and spurt some precum onto the floor.

“Sensitive then, and flexible, make sure to catch the next spurt.” and with that the massaging of my dick continued until I hit full size and was hard as a rock, The human stood up and walked over to me while pulling out measuring tape. He then nealt next to me and lined it up to my crotch. “Eleven centimetres pretty good for an eight point nine decimetre tall gekko, but nothing spectacular. Not that i was expecting Randy’s size.” Another brush along my spines brought another spurt of pre, as the human sat back down this one though stopped in midair and floated into the waiting mouth of the gardevoir, Rubi, I think. Who then looked at her trainer and her eyes glowed a little brighter.

“Good flavor so oral wouldn’t be difficult for any new girls, you make a good point there. Consistent so he probably has decently sized orgasms, if he can manage to cover your face when he cums I’ll consider him.” With that the psychic massage ended, Rubi stood up and sauntered over to me. The sway of her hips for the few steps she took managed to make me even harder, and I’m pretty sure my length grew another inch.

Then she nealt down in front of me and that musical voice rang through my head again, “Make sure to give me a nice big load and tell me when you’re about to pop, I don’t want to miss a single drop.” This time I’m sure I grew another inch, which promptly went into my fellow pokemon’s mouth, it took all my effort to not pop off immediately upon having my lower head surrounded by the moist cavern of her mouth. She was definitely very experienced at this, her tongue brushed along my spines gently but with enough force to set off all the right nerves. I barely managed to contain myself for the next few minutes, as Rubi began bobbing her head on my cock all the while rolling her tongue about my glans. After seven minutes of holding back my load I told Rubi I couldn’t hold out any longer and she pulled off quickly grabbing my dick and jerking me to the best climax of my life. Five thick powerful splurts shot from the tip of my member as my spines flared out, the first shot right up to the ceiling and stayed there, Rubi directed my tip to her face and the second splattered her cheek, the next two covered her forehead and eyes, and the final splattered over her nose and other cheek.

“Woo, little guy’s got some power in his little penis,” My master said looking at the ceiling. “You’ve gotta buy him now I can already see how well he’ll do in a bukkakke.”

“While that was impressive an actor can’t flourish if they only fill a niche That’s why Leon got over his sexuality. We’ll see how good he makes the act itself look and then make our choice, if anything he can be a cute toy for some of the girls.” Rubi levitated my semen off herself and into her mouth, swallowing it before turning around on all fours, “Now he lasted about fifteen minutes from her treatment before so I think that I’ll buy him if he can go half an hour at her, and if he cums he has to keep going. We can work on his acting once he’s working for us but we need to make sure he has the stamina first.”

“Hah, you got that grovyle? Cum in her as much as you want just don’t stop your humping!” My master exclaimed

Rubi’s ‘dress’ then parted to reveal her backside, she had a petite ass that didn’t hide either of her holes, and her pussy was already moist. “Well whenever you’re ready cutie.” her voice rang in my ears. I took up the offer quickly, giving her lower lips a deep kiss as my member hardened again, before jumping onto her back and lining it up. I’d only mated with other grass types before now so I didn’t know that other types had different, textures to them. Grass types had very moist but also rough insides, and so when on my first thrust I was greeted with a smooth tight hole I nearly blew my load again. I managed to hold back though, and started thrusting at a pace comparable to my heartbeat, which at that moment was going so rapidly that even if I had cum my dick wouldn’t have softened at all.

“Come on man, I’m not even into this shit and the way he’s going at your girl there is still making me hard. How have you not even popped a stiffy?” My master said to the other man.

“This is just business to me, and I’m not the kind of guy who consumes his own product. Besides I’d like to think I’ve become somewhat jaded at this point.” True to his word the other human hadn’t even the slightest bulge in his pants, meanwhile my master had his pants undone and was masturbating to my efforts.

Well, if it’s a show they want. Planting my feet on the ground I lifted the gardevoir off the floor and twisted her around. Laying her on her back I continued humping her while also putting my lengthy tongue to work and began lapping at her clit as I fucked her. After only a couple minutes of this treatment Rubi came first, her already fairly tight cunt spasming on my dick, I couldn’t hold back after that and came with her, but then I remembered my master’s command and kept my pace up even as my seed shot into the female’s womb.

After almost ten minutes of that i decided it was time to switch it up a bit, so grabbing one of Rubi’s legs I turned her to her side. She didn’t seem to mind much and was apparently completely lost in her own pleasure. I wasn’t doing altogether much better especially since this new position put more pressure on my sensitive ridges and spines. By the time the other human declared that I can finish up whenever I’m ready and walked out with my master we had both came at least three times. I finished one last time and pulled out of my partner who, after taking a minute to rest, crawled over to me and cleaned my softening dick off with her mouth. At this point I could barely feel it though, and when she was done I just curled up on the floor.

I could faintly hear an argument in the other room, and every time my master spoke up something in my brain told me to listen to him intently. I kept hearing some large numbers popping up from them, three-hundred-thousand, five-hundred-thousand, whatever I couldn’t understand them. At some point I realized that the gardevoir had left the room, and when she came back she picked me up and took me to another room. There was an area filled with water, a bathtub, she put me in it and started rubbing stuff on me. Eventually she took me out and wrapped me in a towel. Then we were back in the room we mated in and she was sitting in the wide chair she had sat on before with me laying on her lap.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because I was woken up by the other human, my new master, and Rubi took me off her lap and stood up. I followed them out to their car and got into the back as my new master directed me, then he got in with me and Rubi sat in the front. Then my new master held out my pokéball to me “Hold this.” I grabbed it “Now pay attention I’m only going to say this once.” The human said “I’m going to let you make a choice now, We have the capture location now that you’re our pokémon so if you want we can take you back, or you can work with us, I don’t care either way. If you want my opinion though, it’s the decision between going back to a mate who has probably already forgotten you, having to forage and hunt for food, and your only life goal being to have as many offspring as possible so that you can have the greatest chance of your genes spreading. Or coming with us, getting your food guaranteed, being guaranteed to have successful offspring,and having a comfortable life, but hey if you really think that whatever female you were banging before is worth it, and you’ll probably have to fight for her again, you were in that ball for two weeks after all. So if you really want to go back I won’t stop you.”

I barely had to consider his words, my kind weren’t the ‘mate for life’ types and what his statements made sense. I handed the ball back to my master and nodded my head to him.

“That’s your choice then?” another nod “To the property Rubi.” the vehicle began to move. I looked out the window to see that we had been in a forest. I felt a band wrapping around my neck. “That’s a vocal translator, it translates most words from pokémon to the set language, ours in called english. So Do you have a name we can call you?” I just shook my head “ Hmm, how does Garret sound then?” I thought it over a minute and then nodded and gave a smile in appreciation for my new name. “Do you ever speak?” nod “Are you going to?” shake “Smartass.” I smiled at my master once again.

After a while of driving a loud wailing sound came from behind us, and Rubi slowed and stopped the car. A few seconds later somebody knocked on master’s window and he rolled it down. The man was dressed in black with a gold medal on his chest and blue bands along the hems of his shirt. “Do you know why I pulled you over son?” he said to my master bending down and looking into the car, his hat bore another medal.

“No I don’t know, but I have an idea.”

“Does your pokémon have clearance to drive here?” My master leafed through a pile of papers he had laid on his lap pulling out four and handing them to the officer.

“License , registration, insurance, and trainer id.” The officer looked at each of the papers in turn scrutinizing them to find some aspect of forgery but gave up and handed them back to my master in the end. “Will that be all sir, or would you like to say something to Rubi since it’s her that you’re here for.”

“No I’ll just be on my way and you may continue on yours as well.” after we stayed a minute to let the officer drive away we got back to moving.

“Ten years we’ve been at this, our actual business was legalised three years ago, along with poképhillia, and it’s been twice that, that higher functioning pokémon were given comparable rights to humans. Those translators helped bring our cause along and our studio’s managed to do a lot as well, not like we only film porn after all, that’s just most of our profits. You’re probably tired after the vigorous workout you just had, It’ll be another couple hours until we get to our home how about you sleep a bit.” I nodded and laid down on the seat, before I knew it I was being woken up by Rubi.

Shaking the sleep from my head I stepped out and took stock of my new surroundings, it was night now but even then the area was well lit, there were three rather large buildings arranged in a wooded area, two of them were dark but the third one was lit up and master was leading us to it. Inside we came across a multitude of other pokémon who greeted our master, a few even acknowledged me as we passed by. After going up a few flights of stairs my master stopped at a room and handed me my pokéball again.

“This one is yours, inside will be a stand for your ball which will allow you to find your way back here as well as auto-return you if your health goes critical, though the chances of that happening is effectively nonexistent here.” Nodding I opened the door and entered my room, it was very plain, just a bed, a chair, a couch, and an attached bathroom. Next to the bed was the stand the human had directed me to, as I put the ball in place he spoke up “We’ll get you better furniture that’s more to your tastes after you start working, and get the room painted however you want. For the next month or so you’ll just have to deal with this though.”

“It’s better than the hole in the ground I’ve been living in since I left my parents.” I finally spoke up, “Thanks master.”

“Well make yourself comfortable, I’ll be in the studio proper if you need me. Oh and it’s Simon not master.” With that he left me to my room and I began my new life.


	2. Coworkers

Wake up, shower, eat, talk to Simon’s other pokémon, play games with them, eat more, go to sleep. That’s been my whole week, I haven’t even had sex yet here. In a studio that films porn of pokémon. But today after getting out of my shower I noticed a paper that had been slipped under my door, naturally since it was the first new thing to happen this week I immediately read it, after going to the cafeteria, socializing a few hours, and returning to my room.

‘Hello Garret,

Sorry about not getting you a role earlier, we had a big project going, that you wouldn’t have been ready for. Now we have a role for you with one of our most popular actresses, so we can assess your popularity, and it’s a simple role so you won’t need great acting for it. Meet me outside the studio proper at noon, we’re going into the woods for this one.

Simon.

Looking back at the clock above my door I saw it was just becoming eleven, So I had another hour to myself. At that thought there was a light knocking at my door. Well I suppose it’d be rude to not answer, so I went to meet my mystery visitor. On the other side was a female lucario, a very sexy lucario, her hips were perfectly rounded and she had the most well groomed fur I’d ever seen, even the other girls in this place didn’t hold a candle to how beautiful she was. Her beauty wasn’t even the most intimidating part of her though, she held herself up looking as tough as her lithe muscles tipped me off that she was. Her voice was even almost as refined as our master’s.

“So you’re the guy who’s working with Nala today huh, well you’re kinda cute I suppose, those scars need some doing away with though. Have you tried evolving, you’d get bigger too.”

“You think I’m cute?” was all I could think to respond as she strutted into my room.

“My name’s Delilah by the way, I’m top dog here, er except for the master and Rubi. But, that’s cause they run the actual business.” Delilah sat down on my bed and motioned for me to sit down next to her, which I quickly obliged. “I’m the most popular actress we’ve got, Nala’s second though.” She reached a paw around and grabbed me by the shoulders, pulling me into a hug. “I don’t envy you new guy, she’s harsh, do try not to get on her bad side, I’d hate for you to get a broken pelvis your first day working here.” Well she can’t be nearly that bad. Delilah then got up and headed out the door. “By the way if you want to get on Simon’s good side He’ll probably be waiting for you already, and I’m sure he won’t mind starting filming early.”

I followed out of the room, but she had made her way out of sight before I could even follow her. Ah, well. I’m sure we’ll see eachother again soon. So the studio then, if i remember correctly from the brief tour I got from Rubi on my second day that was the large, flat building, and the tall L-shaped building was the rec center for the pokemon. I headed over and true to Delilah’s word Simon was already there.

“Hello master.” I greeted Simon to annoy him.

“What have I told you about calling me master Garret.”

“Delilah called you it, or is she a special exception.” I teased

“Actually she is. She’s in the group of my pokémon who for some reason want to sleep with me despite me never showing an interest in pokémon, or for that matter humans.” Simon ranted briefly as he began leading me out into the woods. I took this time to finally get a good look at Simon. He was pretty attractive for a human, and a male. He had defined features and neat, dark blond hair. He was also fit, despite his occupation likely meaning he spent most of his time at a desk, so he clearly cared about his body. It’s a wonder he didn’t have every one of his pokemon jumping his bones, I’m straight and I’m tempted to.

I promptly began to prove how straight I am by walking my face directly into my masters legs, when i didn’t realize he had stopped because i was distracted by his looks. I hope that nobody saw it.

“Nice going short weed.” An elegant yet rough female voice spoke up. Unburying my face from my master’s thigh I looked towards my partner for the day. And her looks gave delilah a run for her berries. Her shining golden fur looked as soft as silk, her hips and shoulders were perfectly proportioned and She didn’t look as if she had a shred of excess weight on her vulpine form. Quite frankly it was all I could do to not grow hard from the very thought that soon I would be having sex with this very ninetales.

“Don’t be rude Nala, if Rubi’s anyone to judge-” a snicker from Nala that Simon returned with a stern gaze that made her immediately straighten up. “he’ll at least be fun for you.” our master then walked over to a folding chair that had been set up at the edge of the clearing and picked up a binder that was set next to it. “So the plot of this script is pretty simple. Nala is a fire type that has been terrorizing the grass types in this forest, Garret is a brave grass type that challenges her to get her to leave. You two fight, Nala spends more time teasing than fighting and Garret lands a strong hit on her. You’re both surprised at how hard Nala goes down and she tries to get away but Garret catches Nala, so she offers her body in return for her escape.”

“So I should go easy on her to avoid messing up her pretty coat right?” I said trying to get a rise out of the ninetales.

“Oh please you couldn’t beat me if I fought with one tail and no fire attacks.” she retorted.

“I was wild Just a few weeks ago, out there we have to fight for sex we don’t just get it because we’re pretty.”

“I’m two hundred and forty five years old and I maintained my virginity the entire time I was wild by fighting off all the dumb males on my mountain who thought they could beat me.”

“You sure there wasn’t another reason you didn’t get better suitors.”

Simon interjected at that one. “Too far there Garret, I think Nala needs to show you just how strong she really is, don’t you girl?”

“If you wish it master.” I could hear the eagerness dripping from her words. I wonder how long it’s been since she had a good battle. “How about we make this a little more fun green bean. I you actually are strong enough to win, I’ll let you have my last virginity, my anal virginity, but when I win you will have to pleasure me without being allowed to get off until I let you.”

“Sounds like I’ll be taking you up your tight little ass then in a couple minutes.” I said as I took position on the other side of the clearing from her.

“You on the camera!” our master shouted to the cameraman opposite him, “Get this on film I want to show it to Rubi later so we can have a laugh about it!”

With that the fight started, I knew I wouldn’t be able to beat her with grass type moves but to maximize my chances I opened with detect, and just in time as Nala sped towards me. I got out of the way of her quick attack and charged in with a slam attack, but I bounced off an invisible wall as I got close to her caught off guard I had no chance to dodge her next attack as a single one of her tails shone silver and slammed into my side. I slid across the ground with my side aching after her one strike but I wasn’t out yet. Standing up I rushed her with a false swipe letting her waste her protect before slamming through her shield, only for my attack to miss as she jumped and used her fall to strengthen her next iron tail. I dodged out of the way myself but the shockwave of her attack hitting the ground put me off balance. Before I could react she dashed out of the cloud of dirt she had kicked up, her head glowing violet, and she headbutted me in the gut knocking me onto my ass several metres away.

“Oww, okay, you win, I surrender.” I muttered out through the pain. She really was as strong as she had said she was.

“Glad you came to your senses before I beat you too hard, I will say that was the most fun I’ve had in a long time.” she said turning away “Now get master to heal you up, I want you in good condition for your punishment.” With that she began grooming the dirt out of her sleek fur, and I walked over to Simon to get healed.

“I actually have to say I’m impressed Garret. Even with her out of practice you put up a good fight, and before you say you didn’t even get to hit her, back when I was a trainer you wouldn’t have even come close.” Simon said as he sprayed my body with a liquid that took all my pain away. “If you fight her again, a word of advice, she gets talkative easily.” and with that he shooed me back to the now waiting vixen.

“Alright now leaf, lay down and get ready for some fun.” she said, her sultry voice low, making it simultaneously arousing and threatening. I complied quickly afraid that if I didn’t she’d make this even worse for me. She stood over my body with her rear just over my head. “Now if you need to come up for air just give me a couple taps on my hip.” and with that she dropped her pussy onto my face. I was a bit taken aback at first by the heat of her insides. Not like spicy heat, though she did taste slightly of cinnamon, but like her vagina must have been at least fifty degrees on the inside. I thought it would burn my mouth and decided to get through this quickly. Making use of my long tongue I slid it into her depths and searched for both of her sensitive spots then looped my muscle back out and flicked at her clit while pleasuring her insides. She didn’t last very long once I was hitting all her pleasure points and came in my face after only a minute of this treatment. “Ohh, good boy, you deserve a little reward.” she said and began stroking my emerging cock with her paws bringing it to full mast as I tapped her for some breath.

“So - how many - do I have - to do?” I got out between pants.

“I think three will serve as enough. You got enough breath G?” I nodded and she sat back down letting me go back to work. She was really getting into it and began humping my face all the while bringing her own head down onto my dick and giving me a tongue job. Given how hot just her tongue was I’m glad she didn’t just stick it in, her mouth must be even hotter than her pussy.

I managed to slip my head out from under as she was blowing me. “ I think I’m about to cum I just can’t hold it!”

“Oh no you aren’t. Now get back to work.” she retorted before stuffing my dick into her mouth I felt the telltale twitch of my orgasm, and then nothing. She had her forepaws around my dick and was holding my cum-tube closed. There was a strange mix of pleasure and pain, as the feeling of orgasm extended past its usual duration, and all the while my internal balls were aching from being over stuffed due to my denied orgasm. I kept at it though, but she went just as hard, I got her off again as I had another orgasm that she kept inside me. 

After I got her off the third time she moved to lie down between my legs. “Now you can cum.” at that she began jerking me off with her soft paws, in just a minute I felt the familiar clenching of orgasm. Nala clearly felt it too and she directed the tip of my cock directly at my face. I tried to hold back now but she wouldn’t have any of it, and licked right up my ridges before twirling her tongue around it to brush all my spines as well. I couldn’t hold back after that and came harder than I ever had before spraying cum across my face and body.

“Alright then Somebody clean up Garret so we can get to filming the actual short.” Our master shouted reminding me that all that had happened with a whole crew watching us.

“I’ve got it master!” Nala shouted back before pushing me back down and grooming the load of cum off my scales. Swallowing it down once she had it all in her mouth. “Rubi was right you do taste good, we’ll have to do this again sometime.” she said as she walked over to Simon and said something to him.

“I suppose you’re right, alright everyone we’ll pick this up in twenty since our actors just exhausted themselves, I suggest you two get something to eat in this time.”

“Come on Garret, let’s get some food, shall we?” Nala said wrapping one of her tails around my arm as I stood up and pulling me out of the clearing toward the rec center.

Upon entering the building we were greeted by Delilah. “Oh hey Nala, I see you got to breaking the new guy in already. I honestly expected him to take a little longer to get on your bad side.”

“He didn’t stay there long D, you should try out his tongue when you get him next week, it’s pretty great.” the fox responded before dragging me to the cafeteria. At the counter the miltank who cooked and served the food greeted Nala warmly and gave us both a little extra food.

“So how come you get special treatment then?” I questioned as we sat down at one of the tables.

“I helped get Milla and the other cafeteria staff off a farm down in Kalos, the way they see it they owe me and Rubi.” and with that she shoved her face into her berry jam rather un-elegantly, while i picked up a fork that had been modified for the use of pokemon with and without human-like dexterity.

“You certainly don’t act in a way befitting your beauty.”

“You don’t act in a way befitting your small dick.”

“It’s large for my size, I’m shorter than you remember.”

“Ohh, did I hit a sore spot?” she teased condescendingly, then a large grey hand patted her on her head enough to jolt her slightly “Oww, Randy watch it, one of these days you’re gonna hurt someone.”

“Sorry cream coat, but whenever I see you I just wanna pet your cute little head.” the machoke said as he began massaging the fox’s scalp, this machoke was huge and not just muscle wise,he was a good amount taller than any machoke I had seen more than twice my height at least, and if I remember from what Simon said when he was testing me I would probably feel woefully inadequate comparing our lengths too.

“Aw, how come you never want to pet me like that Randy?” a new voice full of snark came from my left. I looked over to see a very, very pretty leafeon had snuck up on me. “Hello new guy,” he said turning to me “I’m Leon, and I must say I can’t wait till i have a chance at you.”

“Givin the way he was staring at our master you’ll probably get that chance, oh master of ass.” Nala interjected matching the eon’s levels of snark with her own. “So where are Bella and Clara then they’re usually here before us.”

“Filming some lesbo stuff for a full movie, they have multiple scenes to shoot so they probably won’t be done til dinner. You know how they are.” the fighting type answered. “So Garret right,” I nodded “How’d you come to piss the mega bitch off?” said fox promptly slapped the muscled pokemon in the arm, though I don’t think he felt it. “Musta been something pretty bad for your face to smell of both her and your cum.”

“I may have insinuated that she was weak, and that she didn’t get better suitors while wild because of her personality.” I nervously said.

Instead of the ridicule I was expecting, both the other males burst out in laughter, Leon even patting me on the back while Nala had the most livid expression. “Well I can certainly see where that could have come from.” Leon stated then ducked to avoid a flame burst that exploded on the wall behind us.

“Fuck you L!” The angry vixen shouted at the grass fox. Before digging back into her meal, going for the raw meat now and cooking it in her mouth.

“Hah we should probably get something for ourselves a line’s already forming, we’ll catch you two later, right Loen?”

“Yeah what Randy said, don’t let her break your dick Gar, I’m gonna want some of it later.”

Me and Nala ate in silence for a few minutes after all that, and finished around the same time. She then got up when I finished “Well we still got a few minutes before we’ve got to be back so let’s get going I would hate to be late for master.” I nodded and followed the vixen back out not being dragged this time.

When we arrived in the clearing only our master was still there, doing something on his phone. “Hey you two you’re a bit early, but we may as well go over the script, what there is of it.” Simon said when he noticed us, pulling the binder out again. “So as I said before, Nala you’ll be lying down on the grass by the tree mounted camera grooming yourself. Garret you will enter the scene by the low camera over there, and say something to challenge her, it doesn’t have to be great we are just testing how much pokemon audiences will like you, and next week we’ll test how much human audiences like you. You just have to fuck Nala and make it look good. Now how about you two practice the scene a bit while we’re waiting for the others, maybe decide what you’re each going to say.”

We did just that. Deciding our lines and even practicing the fight proper, Nala was very good at showing off her goods during the fight though I’m not sure it was just for me. She was a really good actor too, the first time I hit her I thought she was actually hurt until she smacked me into the ground with her tail. Those things are a lot less soft than they look. After almost half an hour the rest of the crew had come back and Simon had finished berating them for being so late. While we were waiting around I noticed that some of the local wild pokemon had come around to watch the show. We got to our places and started our scene. “Alright fox! I’m Here to stop your tyranny!” I emphatically said

“Oh, look here a little blade of grass has decided to stand up for itself. Well I suppose I’ll humor it.” she took up a mocking tone as she stood up and entered a battle stance, that was simultaneously sultry her rear legs spread and tails raised giving the camera in the tree behind her a nice glimpse of her rear. The ninetales then fired a flame burst at me I dodged to the side and the ball of fire landed harmlessly a few feet away from the cameraman that was behind me.

I charged at her dodging a couple more fire attacks before unleashing a series of fury cutters which she elegantly dodged all the while flashing her nethers at both myself and the nearby cameras. We circled around the clearing in this way until we reached a large rock poking up out of the grass, which Nala ‘stumbled’ over. Striking her on the side with my next attack, I launched her several metres away. She looked towards me with a shocked expression and tried to stand only to stumble again from the blow.

“Now to end your terror fox.” I said as I walked towards her

“Wait I uh, if you spare me I’ll let you mate me or anything else just let me go.” she begged as I walked towards her

“Very well present yourself then bitch.” she groaned and turned around raising her rear to me and lifting her tails to show off her canine cunt. I walked behind her, my erection letting itself out of my cloaca and hopped up to access the taller female’s folds. “Now be a good girl and don’t whine too much.” then I thrust in hard, and the feeling was like nothing I’ve ever felt before. I had thought Rubi was way better than a grass type for how smooth her insides were but Nala was something else entirely. She was very hot inside yet as smooth as silk, and wet too.

“Really Garret?” Nala said disappointed as I realized I had prematurely ejaculated

“Cut! What happened Gar you were able to last way longer with Rubi?” Simon said as I dismounted from the upset fox.

“Nala’s way better than Rubi it was like wrapping my dick in silk that had been soaked in hot water, smooth and soft and warm.” I tried to explain as I blushed in embarrassment. Nala meanwhile was talking to one of the assistants off the ‘set’ and came back with a syringe in her mouth, which was promptly jabbed into my arm. “Ow, what was that for?”

“It was so sweet of you to say how much you like my pussy, but we do need you to be able to last more than a few seconds to finish the scene. So I figure we can get you nice and used to me” the vixen said as she pushed me down so I was laying on my back, my erection still as firm as when we started. She stood over me and lined herself up before dropping down suddenly and spearing herself on my dick. I came again after only a few thrusts but my cock stayed hard inside her. “You like that? It’s a drug of sorts made from a mixture of cooked berries. Whether ingested or injected, it has the same effect it just works faster this way. It’ll increase your blood pressure and heart rate a little and keep you nice and hard for as long as it’s in your system.” Nala explained as she humped me, making me cum again, the drug keeping me hard inside her. 

She kept this up for several minutes before it just wasn’t enough for me and I grabbed her hip in my claws and began thrusting up into her.She smiled at this and began clenching down as she rose pulling me up, and then letting go at the the apex of her gyrations so that I would fall out completely only for her to go down again and take me all the way back in. Eventually it still wasn’t enough and I rolled us over and took control again. Burying myself to the hilt in long hard trusts. At this point she was enjoying herself too moaning into my ear and begging me to go faster, naturally I did as she said going as fast and hard as I could punishing her amazing sex, my heart was racing as I came again, and felt a familiar tugging sensation. I couldn’t hear anything and my arms went limp as Nala donned a worried expression and tried to ask me something.

Then I was let out of my pokéball in a very plain white room, on top of a bed. Rubi was there holding my ball. “Feeling better Garret?” as I was about to ask what she meant Nala rushed into the room still dripping a little cum out of her. “Nala this is the third time this has happened, we have talked about this.” the gardevoir sternly stated to the ninetales who looked down with a shameful expression.

“I thought he could handle it after what you told us about him.”

“Did you forget that he was catatonic for the next five hours after that?” Rubi responded angrily. “Anyways after that I’m suspending the shoot for today, Garret needs to rest if he’s going to perform again and you are to stay in your room for over using the serum again is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” the fox said dejectedly as she turned away and left us.

“You go get some rest too Garret.” she said and then teleported away before I could even ask what just happened.


	3. Chapter three: Check-Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to the few people who want to read this that it took so long to finish this chapter. I've had a hectic couple of weeks, and I think this may be the longest single chapter I've ever written, or at least up there.

The waiting room of the medical centre was hectic today. All the pokemon working at the studio had to get a bi monthly check-up as well as yearly immunizations. Since the studio didn’t start as a legal venture they had to have a medical facility on the property so half of the rec centre was actually a fully operational hospital.

“Garret, grovyle.” a chansey called out over the crowd prompting me to get up and head over to the door, stepping around Miko and Mika the studio janitors, a Cinccino and Minccino pair, who may also be siblings I wasn’t that sure, though I had seen them mating on the stairs once. When I got to the chansey she motioned me to follow her and took me down the hall to a room much like the one I had ended up in last week. “Nice to finally meet you Garret I’m Bella the others have talked alot about you, though our schedules haven’t let us meet up before.” the chansey introduced herself as she picked up a clipboard. “Alright so you have the general check-up, as well as the vaccines and sexual health check-up since you were wild.”

“Shouldn’t I have gotten that when I first got here? I mean I’ve already had sex with Rubi and Nala.”

“Oh it’s really just a formality all stds for pokemon are curable. It’s just so we can know if we have to administer said cures.” she set the clipboard down and put on gloves made for chansey. “Now open your mouth and stick out your tongue.” Bella instructed picking up a weird looking flashlight, I did as told and extended my long appendage “My that’s a long one for such a small guy what is it two or three feet?”

“Feet?” I articulated around my tongue, and wiggled my feet for good measure, while she shone the light into my mouth and looked inside me.

“Oh right, metric system, my old trainer lived in Unova before trading me to Simon back when he was a trainer for a slowpoke. Anyways feet are about three decimeters, personally I always thought the imperial system was better for measuring body proportions, comes out to simpler numbers.” as she talked she flashed the light in my eyes briefly and looked into my ear holes. “You can retract your tongue you know.” she snidely remarked still wearing a gentle smile and giggling somewhat at me.

“Heh, sorry never done this before.” I tried to save face while she examined my leaf she then picked up a glass rod and stuck it in my mouth and left it there while she placed a metal disk on my chest and told me to breath.

“Your heart rate is a little low still, if that persists to the next check-up we may want to see if that drug had any lasting effects on you.” she then took the glass rod out of my mouth “Normal temperature, good, now stand up you’re going to do some stretches. Now keeping your spine in good shape is paramount to this job, equivalent to making sure you can perform on demand, it’s like being an athlete, without your spine in good condition everything else is worse.” with that explained she directed me through several stretches and instructed me to do them daily when I woke up.

“Alright with the basic stuff taken care of time for the sexual health examination. Lay back and spread your legs a bit wider for me please.” I did so and she got into her swivel chair so as to be eye level with my crotch. “Everything’s internal, well that makes it a bit harder.” she muttered as she began prodding around my slit and eventually down to the base of my tail where she settled on massaging the area between my tailhole and cloaca.

“Ah that feels, really good.” I let out at the sensation of her hands on the never before touched area.

“Yeah it’s not to common for reptiles to get a mate that knows how to stimulate internal testes, even from their own species.” She smiled an accent making itself apparent as a melodious twang came into her voice. “No noticeable lumps or other oddities.” she then moved back up to my cloaca and pulled my genital slit open grabbing the flashlight again she took a closer inspection of the inside and then massaged my cock directly making my attempts to contain myself go to waste as I became hard in her hands, after playing with it for a minute she complimented me on how well I keep myself clean and walked over to the glove boxes. This time she came back with arm length gloves on. “Alright Garret, last thing I need to do before the blood drawing and vaccination is to check your colon and prostate.”

“My what?”

“I’m going to stick my hand up your butt and touch your insides, that’s why nobody was allowed to eat late last night.”

“No! No that’s fine but I’m not interested in that sort of thing.” I sat up as she said that, my tail coming up to cover my anus and half hard dick.

“It’s for your own good Gar and if you don’t we can’t let you work, for legal reasons. Now please lay back down and try to be calm or you’ll just make it harder for both of us and it’ll hurt if you don’t loosen up.”

I gave in not wanting to fail Simon or my new friends just because I was still uncomfortable with the possibility of gay stuff. Bella then massaged my anal ring before sticking one of her small hands inside. I let out a quiet moan from the strange yet not altogether unpleasant sensation. Then she prodded at some part a few inches into my tailhole and I moaned loudly at the sensation before covering my mouth in embarrassment.

She poked that a few more times and then pulled her hand out “Luckily for you, you have one of those since you’re a humanoid, lots of pokemon don’t, though that doesn’t stop them from liking it anyways.” Bella paused and opened the door to take a look out into the hall. “Clara sure is taking her time with those vaccines, and we can’t have you like that while we’re drawing your blood now can we.” the chansey said as she sat back down and took my length into one of her hands and placed the other at my tailhole again. “So what do you say to a little fun while we wait?” she pushed her hand into me again and I made a fantastically unmasculine squeak in response. “Of course you’re up for it.” She proceeded to fill her mouth with my cock while using her hand to massage my engorged testes.

“Ohh, that feels so good, you’ve gotta let me return the favor.” I got out through my moans of pleasure.

“Nah, I’m good.” the chansey said before going back to work on my member. Despite her shape not being quite as good at fitting my length as Rubi or Nala’s mouths, the egg shaped female’s tongue work was fantastic and had me on edge from only a few minutes of the blowjob. The two new and entirely welcome sensations were making my orgasm approach rapidly. Then she pressed deeply into my prostate while taking me as deeply as possible into her maw.

Bella eagerly gulped down my semen as I came directly into her throat, though she couldn’t keep it all in her and some of my seed slipped out around her lips. Once my orgasm had finished she cleaned my shaft with her tongue before pulling off with a pop, and licking her lips clean.

“Well that was fun.”

“I’ll say.” a new voice popped up from the doorway. I turned and covered my shrinking genitals in some remaining hint of modesty. Standing in the doorway with a tray of syringes was a Clefable she had a significantly more noticeable accent than Bella’s though very different I think an abra I knew in the forest with a similar accent said it was Kantonian.

“And how long were you just standing there Clara? The least you could have done was ask to join in.” Bella responded to the fairy as she entered the room.

“Unlike you and Leon I’m not one who can simply get over it. Now I believe we have some work to do?”

“Oh, right, ok Gar just hold out your arm for a couple minutes, I can’t say this won’t hurt, but I can say it won’t hurt much.”

***

“Bella’s a fucking liar, that hurt more than your tails smacking me.” I told Nala over lunch, She was laughing her ass of beforehand but after hearing me say that she immediately pouted and mumbled about needing to work out more.

“Well you guys are here a bit early, or are we just late?” Delilah announced as she came to the table along with the others.

“You’re late, it’s almost two in the afternoon.” Nala responded while picking up both of our trays with her tails.

“Well maybe we would have all been here earlier if we got more help with treating patients, but a certain fox and gardevoir are to above it all now.”

“I’m not really helping with the patients either unless you count helping Randy blow off some steam every couple hours.” Leon stated, licking his lips.

“So Garret~” Delilah teasingly said, “We’re on for later tonight, did you read the script? I can help you practice before the shoot if you want.”

“Yeah I read it, and I’m sure I’ll be fine I faked some fights while I was wild to help my friends get mates, so… you meant help as in you want to have some fun prior to the filming didn’t you?”

“If you don’t want to that’s fine It’s just Nala and Rubi have talked so much about you and I’m just itching to get some good dick, my last two films have been lesbian stuff and while I’m not exactly straight, a girl has needs.” the lucario whined a bit with that last statement and laid down across my lap while reaching a paw between her legs.

“Where does Rubi hang out anyways? I’ve only seen her when Simon and her picked me up, and when Nala drugged me last week.” I asked as Nala returned sitting across the table and glaring at Delilah.

“Rubi is either with master or in her office nowadays. I’m pretty sure she only sleeps on her off days and every other waking moment is work.” the vixen answered

“I keep telling her to take more time to herself, but she’s always been like this, only time I’ve seen her relax is in the middle of a battle.” Randy spoke up

“So is that a no Gar?”

“Bella kinda, gave me more than I expected during my exam. I still need a bit to recharge, and we are filming later.” I responded despite feeling my arousal start up watching the canine laying in my lap paw at herself while looking at me.

“We could always get you another dose of our berry serum then we can how many girls you can satisfy in one night.” Nala teased

“I will have you confined to your room for a month if you use that again without my permission N.” Rubi’s telepathic voice chimed in our minds as she walked over to our table.

“So the queen finally graces us with her presence.” snarked Nala only to be met with a light smack from Randy.

“It has been a very busy month, between getting Garret. and my and Simon’s more private business, I have had to work very hard lately. So I decided I should take Randy’s advice and take a couple days off.” the gardevoir communicated to us as she sat by me and Delilah, who continued mastubating on my lap the whole time. “You don’t visit much N, how are you holding up, still trying to get our master’s attention I presume.”

“It’ll be hard but one day I’ll get him to want me like he wants you.”

“That is to presume that he wants me in the first place.”

“Oh don’t even pretend you’re not together you two always smell like each other.”

“Shut up Nala.” Randy interjected, surprisingly soft spoken for the big guy.

“Hey G, would you stick your tongue as far into me as you can when I cum? It hurts when you don’t have anything to clamp down on.”

“Delilah you aren’t supposed to engage in sexual activities off set or outside your rooms.” Rubi said, irritated as I obliged Delilah, picked up her rear end, and started to eat her out “What if we had visitors? The studio is still a Film and television studio after all even if what we film ourselves is pornographic we still have people rent out studio spaces all the time. Also you have taken your meds right?”

“Yes mother, I’ve made sure that I won’t get pregnant on my heat cycle. And do you see any visitors today no you don’t because today is medical day and we don’t allow visitors today so we don’t have to worry about being public with our needs.”

“Am I not doing well?” I articulated around my tongue while still digging into the sweet honey pot I was presented with.

“Oh no you’re doing great Gar, I’ve just had experience holding a conversation while getting off.”

“It was pretty funny too.” Leon chimed in “She was in heat one night and attracted an umbreon to our camp, he actually works here now his name’s Cecil. Anyways they were rutting in the bushes and Simon wakes up and can’t get back to sleep so he goes out to the campfire and strikes up a conversation with Delilah while she’s getting it from behind. Pro she is she manages to mostly control her moans and Cecil slows down so Simon won't notice him, but Simon’s half asleep anyways and after about an hour he heads back into his tent but before he goes in he just turns around and tells D, ‘make sure your friend stays the night I might wanna add him to our little family.’” After Leon finished his story Nala and Randy burst out laughing, and even Rubi was giving a little giggle. I however was learning what Delilah had meant by clamping as I was now unable to remove my tongue from her, though really not the worst place to be stuck.

***

Simon wasn’t our director this time, instead we were greeted by a chubby, greasy haired man “Hey you must be the new grovyle that Mr. Fletcher got us. You’ve read your script right?” I nodded “Good we already recorded your ‘trainers’ doing their part you’re gonna be watching from the doorway when Delilah comes up behind you and, oh you read the script get on set and into position.”

I walked over to the set’s doorway where a light was shined to make it appear that there was another room and the audio of the human actor’s bit was playing. I looked through the ajar door making it seem as if I were peeking in on our ‘trainers’. Delilah than came up behind me and with a very innocent tone asked. “What’cha doin mister grovyle?” I closed the door and turned around before speaking.

“I was watching our trainers playing a game together.”

“Oh is it a game we can join?” she said acting as if she were completely unaware of sex.

“No it’s a game only meant to be played by two adults while they are alone.” Delilah looked confused before quickly perking up.

“Well I’m an adult now that my trainer evolved me right. So how about we play together.” I looked away only for the taller canine to grab my claws in her paws and look into my eyes longingly. Well I couldn’t very well deny that could I? Taking us over to the couch in the room we sat her still acting innocent, and me still acting unsure. “So mister grovyle, how do we play this game?”

“Well first we should get you prepared.” I said crawling over to the lucario and spreading her legs enough for me to access her pussy. Getting my tongue into her sopping cunt I began eating her out in much the same way as I had been a couple of hours ago.

“Ah, mister grovyle that feels so good, but can I play with yours too?” the canine asked though her panting as I worked to sate her heat. I pulled out of her dripping snatch and leaned back into my side of the couch revealing my now erect member.

“Alright if you think you’re up for it but just make sure to pull off when I say so.” she eagerly dived face first into my crotch lapping around the ridges of my shaft with her tongue. Dragging her wide slightly rough muscle all around my sensitive glans, and stroking the spines around the head of my cock. “Hey why don’t you try-” immediately on cue she dived her muzzle down on my length filling her mouth with me and twirling her tongue around to reach all of my most sensitive spots at once.

“Alright that’s enough for now.” I said after she got a nice large spurt of pre out of me. Pulling her head off of me she sat back down on the opposite side of the couch with her legs spread giving a camera a nice view of her cunt.

“Wh-what’s next, for our ‘game’?” the lucario asked dropping the innocence routine a bit and adding a nice helping of lust to her sultry voice.

“Get on your paws and lift your tail nice and high, puppy, I’m gonna give you a nice big bone.” I said while standing up and lightly stroking my dick with my claws.

“Pfft” the lucario attempted to maintain her composure through that line but only ended up laughing uncontrollably for a solid minute.

“Cut! The heck Delilah you’re usually so good at staying in character!” our greasy director shouted at the laughing jackal.

“I- hehehe, i can’t help it that was such a bad line. Hahahahaha what drugs were Sol and Lux on when they wrote that one?” she took a few seconds to compose herself and took a few deep breaths “Alright I’m good I should be able to manage this scene now.”

“Good, Garret get yourself hard again and sit back down when you’re ready to start filming again.” I reached down to the area that Bella was rubbing earlier, testes I think she called them. After a few seconds stimulating those I was as hard as I’ve ever been once more, and I sat down trying to be in the position I was in at the start of this scene again. “Alright from right after the blowjob, Action!”

“Wh-what’s next for our ‘game’?” Delilah was immediately back into character.

“Get on your paws and lift your tail nice and high, puppy, I’m gonna give you a nice big bone.” no incident this time she must be holding it in because it is no less cringe worthy of a line. Quickly flipping herself over my mate for the night got onto all fours and presented her canine cunny for my inspection.

“Oh please, I’ve been a good girl but my tainer hasn’t given me any bones ever since I evolved.” I held back a laughing fit of my own at that line and positioned my dick at her canine lips while grabbing her abound the waist to steady myself.

“Oh I’m gonna make this a bone you won’t ever forget.” with that I tightened my grip and thrust my length all the way into her wet, gripping, snatch. Eliciting a breathy moan from Delilah that was supposed to be a gasp in the script I started thrusting with everything I had. Delilah was somewhat lost in throes of pleasure since I was actually helping with her heat now, but I had to keep an eye on our director for our cue to change positions. Before we received said cue though, I felt a vice grip on my cock, not painful but it made it suddenly a lot harder to keep humping. Delilah quickly regained composure with her orgasm and thrust back to me as I pulled out, not that she had much choice but it kept the sex from looking too awkward on camera.

The director gave the cue once she finished clenching, “Hey how would you like to feel even better from this?” I asked with a somewhat smug tone, I didn’t even have to fake it since she just came on my dick for a solid twenty seconds.

“How can you make this better than it is already?” she responded turning slightly, with her help I got the steel type turned around to face me, and proceeded tofuck her missionary style.

“Like this.” I said after picking up pace again, then brought her muzzle into my snout, into the closest thing to a kiss our species could do. She tapped my leg as the signal she was going to cum again, with that I finally let the dam I had been holding burst and thrust in one final time, releasing my load as she clamped down.

The door on set then opened up, with a human actor, D’s ‘trainer’ shouting “What’s going on in here?” and that was that the shoot was over and I found myself quickly on my back with the still horny Delilah humping my dick and getting me hard again before I could fully soften.

“Oh, Garret you were so good, even if you don’t work out as an actor I’m coming straight to you whenever I’m in heat those spines just rub all the right places.” before the jackal could really get going though the director came on set.

“You two can keep going at it if you like, but first mouth and leg.” Delilah spread her legs without letting me out of the grasp of her lower lips, and opened her mouth as wide as possible. The greasy man reached inside with a gloved hand and grabbed what looked like a ring off one of her teeth, then reached down and undid a band around her thigh as well. “It’s a good thing people are willing to pay extra for these perspective scenes, getting good cameras this small costs a ton.” He said pointing to the small unobstructive camera that had been in the lucario’s mouth, getting a nice view during the blowjob.

“Anyways, as i was saying, if you get a knot when you evolve I will literally fight Nala for dibs on you.”

“We’re not even together though.”

“Sure you aren’t.” and with that a long night of satisfying my bitch’s heat began.

***

I looked down at the palm of my hand, the black spot that had been there for years had finally grown outward. Pressing on the middle of it, my flesh gave easily and shaped to the finger I had pressed it with, reshaping slowly.

“You shouldn’t do that Simon, that could lead to skin tears.” my doctor and childhood friend Kate said to me. “Now fortunately for us Muscular Porosis is easily treatable with a combination of increased exercise and medication. So I’ve prepared a-”

“It won’t work Kate.” I interrupted looking into my friends eyes to convey my conviction on this matter.

“Why not, Simon I know how hopeless it can feel but the costs aren’t much at all and the treatment will allow you to live a full life.”

“He has had this condition for years Katherine, there was an incident shortly before he quit being a trainer with a mightyena, he had the condition and a little blood got into master’s hand wound. The disease is a pokemon itself, a dark type specifically, my and master’s connection gave him a bit of psychic power which is actually strengthening its effect against him.” Rubi explained to my friend while I looked at my knees, feeling bad for keeping this to myself for so long.

“Why haven’t you told me about this Simon?” her voice was wavering

“You were just out of med school, I had already decided to make the studio, I knew you would help me if I so much as asked without even questioning me. I didn’t want to risk your career, for my activism, so I hired Maxwell after I made sure I could trust him to not turn me in, and I kept everything secret from you for six years. I was honestly surprised that you waited all the way until this year to apply here.” I let it all out by the end of my brief speech I could feel the tears welling out, it felt like I had betrayed her by keeping her in the dark for so long. I still had one thing to ask though. “So I’m already doing the treatment, yet it has begun progressing again, how long do I have left?”

A long pause, she wasn’t even looking at me anymore. “Thirteen months, at the most.” she finally said, lifting her head, I could see that she was crying as well now.

“I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you.”

“I love you too much to hold it against you, please leave now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism would be nice, the next chapter is written I just want to finish editing it.


End file.
